


happy haunting

by kuro49



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe, DCU
Genre: Drabble, M/M, based on Snyderverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: Bruce wants to say he doesn’t know happiness and have it end at just that. But he would be a liar and a half.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 34





	happy haunting

**Author's Note:**

> ka took my request and made me a [dceu brujay but lewd graphic](https://setsailslash.tumblr.com/post/635243858110922752/look-what-i-have-done-for-you-jason-is-take-two-at) so i wrote a drabble even if she doesn't even care for the pairing lmao. 
> 
> this combines a lot of the snyderverse lore, where yes, dick is the robin that died. and lowkey a sequel to [dissolution](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625061).

Jason is take two at an aborted project that should have never taken first flight.

But if Bruce Wayne is anything at all in the wake of his first son’s murder, he’s a weak man.

Bruce wants to say he doesn’t know happiness and have it end at just that. The conversation over before it even begins. But he would be a liar and a half when Jason is stepping under the spray of the shower with him and tugging him down for a kiss.

One that Bruce returns, hard and bruising, time after time again. His chest filling up with a different kind of emotion all at once, like he needs the physical reminder of his wrong doings.

It’s not chicken soup for the soul, it’s closer to a band-aid over an open wound.

Love in any reincarnation is not necessarily the thing to soothe over all the accumulated hurt to be found. And Bruce's got that in spades. This particular one is a nicked artery that bleeds and bleeds.

Bruce thinks happiness is overrated.

(Bruce is wrong, among many other things.)

His lips tilt with the curve of Jason's mouth, where he is warm, he is alive, he is thinking of where they are supposed to go from here.

From the shadows of a Batman who have no qualms about branding criminals come a kid that doesn’t pull his punches, one with every intention to make sure the punishment fits the crime.

Jason lets Bruce lick at his own wounds for all of two seconds, pulling back to snag Bruce's towel from the bench for himself: “Come on, old man. Gotham isn’t going to survive the night if you keep going at this pace.”

Jason’s hair is still dripping when he reaches out, past Bruce to turn the temperature of the water to ice cold before he leaves to suit up.

Bruce simply grunts, hard and harsh, as he stays under the spray another moment longer. 

Jason isn't blind to any of this.

Bruce looks to Jason to punish himself.

If Bruce wants to brood on all of his past mistakes, then Jason will give him a few new ones to hatch. He says _yes_ instead of _no_ , he dons the Robin suit even when no one should. He is not against being the helping hand to Bruce's self imposed sanction. 

In this world, only the good die young.

That much Richard Grayson has proven.

It's a good thing Jason has no intention of becoming that.


End file.
